Free—Life
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Bebas bersama, hidup bersama. Benar-benar romantis, meskipun ada perbedaan diantara mereka berdua. birthdayfic for Kurotori Rei (yang benar-benar telat).


Kagamine Rin sibuk mengambil buah-buahan yang jatuh di sekitar pohon-pohon. Sudah sejam ini buah-buahan yang ia dapat hanya berkisar belasan buah, dan itu sudah banyak menurut Rin sendiri. Benar-benar susah untuk melakukan aktivitas jika kau hanya memiliki satu kaki, ditambah hanya kau sendirian di tengah hutan ini.

Hutan ini terlalu sepi untuk dijamah manusia, apalagi dalam rupa cacat seperti dirinya. Sesekali Rin menghela napasnya. Orangtuanya telah membuangnya di sini saat ia berusia tiga belas tahun, karena menolak tunangan dengan si bodoh Hibiki Lui itu. Heh, aneh sekali orangtuanya, masih muda begini sudah dijodohkan. Memang dia tidak laku? Sudahlah, tak usah mengungkit masa lalu.

Saat ingin mengambil buah apel yang terlihat masih ranum, bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang yang membuatnya menjatuhkan semua buah yang ia ambil sedari tadi.

Pluk!

"Aaahhhhh!" jerit Rin kaget, bahkan sampai jatuh.

"M-Maafkan aku! A-Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk keluar dari hutan ini! Aku terpisah dari rombonganku!" seru seorang pemuda.

Sesaat iris biru Rin bertemu dengan iris merah pemuda tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit, Rin sadar, kalau ia harus bangkit dan membereskan buah-buahan yang ia ambil.

"Biar saya bantu!" ujar pemuda itu. "Sebelumnya, namaku Sukone Teiru. Namamu?"

"Rin," jawab Rin pendek.

"Tanpa marga?" tanya Teiru.

"Kagamine. Kagamine Rin. Panggil saja Rin karena aku tak suka margaku," ujar Rin agak dingin. Bahkan Rin sendiri kaget kenapa suaranya bisa sedingin itu.

"Oh baiklah Rin. Dan kau boleh memanggilku Teiru," balas Teiru.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ingin akrab dengan Rin, Teiru membuka percakapan dengan topik baru.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Teiru.

"Lima belas," jawab Rin, "kau sendiri?"

"Enam belas tahun," jawab Teiru.

"Ah, maaf aku lancang, Kak," ujar Rin.

"Tak perlu memanggilku kakak. Kita hanya beda satu tahun," ujar Teiru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Rin.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau keluar semalam ini? Bukankah bila malam-malam banyak binatang buas?" tanya Teiru.

"Aku bersahabat dengan mereka," jawab Rin sambil memandang Teiru dan tersenyum, "aku sudah dua tahun berada di sini. Kalau ada binatang buas, harusnya aku sudah tak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Oh begitu," respon Teiru.

"Teiru sendiri? Kenapa bisa tersesat?" tanya Rin. Ia sedikit bisa merasa akrab dengan pemuda berambut putih di sebelahnya.

"Tadi aku bersama rombonganku untuk berkemah, namun sebelum sampai tujuan, kami sempat istirahat untuk makan siang. Aku berpikir untuk berburu atau mencari buah sebentar, namun setelah aku kembali, mereka sudah berangkat, sepertinya, dan aku tak tahu rutenya," jelas Teiru.

"Oh baguslah. Kalau begitu aku punya teman untuk hidup di sini selamanya," ujar Rin datar.

"APA?! Selamanya kaubilang?!" pekik Teiru kaget.

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku tahu jalan keluarnya, sudah pasti aku bebas dari sini!" balas Rin.

Kruukkk...

"Ah maaf. Ngomong-ngomong," Teiru mengecek jam tangannya, "sudah jam setengah delapan. Pantas aku lapar."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menginap di rumahku? Ya memang agak sempit sih, tapi daripada tidak ada tempat berteduh sama sekali? Aku akan memasak sup kangkung dari hasil panenku tadi, dan timun sebagai lalapan," ucap Rin.

"Kangkung?" Teiru melihat ke arah buah-buahan yang berjatuhan di sekitar Rin, "Kurasa kau buta benda."

"Pagi sampai siang aku mulai menanam dan memanen sayuran yang sudah matang, wajar kalau lama, karena aku tak punya kaki yang lengkap. Lalu sore sampai malam aku mencari buah seperti ini," jelas Rin.

Teiru agak kaget, lalu melihat tubuh Rin dari atas sampai bawah. Pita berwarna putih yang sudah terlihat kecokelatan, baju rombeng yang sepertinya satu stel dengan celananya—dan menurut Teiru, hanya pakaian itu yang Rin punya—dan Teiru baru sadar bahwa posisi kaki kanan itu tidak ada.

"Ada apa? Maaf aku terlihat tidak layak seperti ini," ujar Rin sedikit menunduk.

"Cantik...," gumam Teiru.

"Apa kaubilang? Apa barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rin.

"Ah ah, tidak ada," jawab Teiru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke rumahku," ajak Rin sambil berjalan, tentunya dibantu dengan tongkat peninggalan orangtuanya saat meninggalkan dirinya di sini.

"Hmm, jauh tidak?" tanya Teiru.

"Selama masih di hutan ini, tentu tidak," jawab Rin.

_Story : Free—Life_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media._

_Warning : AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

Teiru melihat sekelilingnya. Memang benar kata Rin, rumahnya kecil, terbuat dari kayu, mirip seperti rumah panggung kalau dipikir-pikir. Dilihatnya Rin sedang meletakkan satu per satu balok kayu di luar rumahnya.

Eh? Di luar?

"Hmm, Rin?" panggil Teiru.

"Ya?" sahut Rin.

"Kenapa kau memasak di luar? Pakai kayu bakar? Memang di rumahmu tak ada gas?" tanya Teiru.

Rin mau tak mau tertawa. "Kau tidak ingat kau ada di mana?"

Teiru menepuk dahinya. "Hahaha. Aku lupa!"

Melihat tawa Teiru, Rin merasa aneh dengan jantungnya. Serasa jantungnya ingin meledak. Apa ia mengidap penyakit jantung berdebar? Dan sekarang, wajahnya memanas!

"Sini Rin, biar kubantu. Kasihan kalau kau membakar kayu ini sendirian," ujar Teiru.

"E-Eh, baiklah. Aku masuk ke dalam dulu, aku mau mengambil sayurnya," balas Rin.

Teiru mengangkat jempolnya, membuat Rin mengerti dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

_Tidak! Aku tak boleh terlalu berharap! Perasaan ini harus hilang! Nanti aku hanya akan menjadi beban saja!_

.

.

.

"Hoammm..."

Teiru melihat Rin yang tengah tertidur di atasnya. Wajar sih kalau mau tak mau tidur berdua, toh tempat tidur hanya satu, mereka harus tidur dalam posisi huruf 'T', itu pun hanya beralaskan anyaman tikar. Dan selimut yang berupa kain perca yang disambung-sambung tengah menyelimuti dirinya.

Iris merahnya melihat jam tangannya. Jam setengah empat pagi. Pantas saja gadis ini masih tertidur. Merasa kasihan dengan Rin, diberikan selimut kain perca itu padanya, toh ini milik gadis itu juga. Harusnya tadi dari rumah ia membawa selimut, hanya tadi mendengar Kaito membawakan selimut untuknya, dia tak jadi membawanya.

Sesaat ia melihat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan prihatin. Kalau ia bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini, ia akan membawa Rin bersamanya. Dan kalau perlu, dia akan menyuruh kakaknya yang dokter itu untuk memberikan Rin sebuah kaki baru.

_Dan menjadikan Rin sebagai istrinya kelak._

Teiru langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan pernah. Mana mungkin Rin mau menerima dirinya yang merupakan mantan pembunuh bayaran?

"Ibu ... Ayah ... jangan tinggalkan Rin..."

Rin menggenggam selimut yang tadi diberikan Teiru. Teiru langsung mengerti apa yang dialami Rin. Mimpi buruk. Dan untuk menghentikannya, Teiru mau tak mau harus membangunkan Rin.

"Rin! Rin! Bangun!"

"Ugh, ada apa ... Teiru?" tanya Rin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau ... mimpi buruk? Tentang orang tuamu...?" tanya Teiru agak ragu-ragu.

Rin terdiam beberapa saat, mendadak tubuhnya gemetar, "I-Ibu ... Ayah...," lirihnya.

"E-Eh, jangan menangis." Sungguh, Teiru paling bingung untuk menenangkan orang yang ingin menangis, apa lagi perempuan. Sepertinya ia salah bicara tadi.

"Ti-Tidak kok, aku tak menangis. Aku hanya khawatir di mana mereka sekarang," ujar Rin.

"Hei Rin, kaumau ikut aku keluar dari hutan ini? Setelah keluar, mungkin kita bisa mencari orang tuamu," tanya Teiru.

"Kaumau membantuku?" tanya Rin. Di iris birunya tampak binar-binar penuh harap.

"Tentu," _karena aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu senang,_ tambah Teiru dalam hati.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru Rin dan tanpa sadar memeluk Teiru.

"I-Iya, sama-sama," balas Teiru.

.

.

.

"Keluar dari hutan ini pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi harus banyak persiapan," ujar Rin.

"Kau benar, Rin. Aku yakin rombonganku mencari kita, siapa tahu bisa bertemu," tambah Teiru, "ah, sepertinya aku harus mengatur kompasku dulu."

"Dari sini, matahari terbit dari bagian utara, tidak timur pada umumnya. Aku agak curiga kalau kita bukan di Bumi," canda Rin.

"Candaanmu basi, Rin," ejek Teiru, membuat Rin cemberut.

"Biar saja," balas Rin. "oh ya, karena aku hanya punya kain sebagai gendongan, bawaanku cukup sedikit."

"Aku akan mengurangi isi tasku yang tak penting," ujar Teiru sambil membongkar tasnya.

Rin menghela napasnya, "Kurasa kita tak bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Aku hanya tahu jalan menuju aliran sungai, itu tempat biasanya aku mengambil air. Sisanya aku buta."

"Jangan begitu Rin!" Teiru menepuk bahu Rin, membuat si empunya agak kaget. "Aku yakin kita pasti keluar! Biasanya kalau mengikuti aliran sungai, kita akan menuju jalan keluar! Apa lagi kita ada kompas!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, "Teori aliran sungai itu kauperoleh dari mana?"

"Dari kartun favorit adikku," jawab Teiru sambil nyengir.

"Candaan basi," ledek Rin balas dendam.

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita mulai jalan," ujar Teiru.

.

.

.

"Oi Teiru! Kau di manaaa?!" tanya seorang pria berambut biru—Shion Kaito.

"Sukone Teiru! Kau menghilang ke mana sih?!" seru pria yang lain—Kamui Gakupo.

"Eee, sepertinya kita meninggalkannya sewaktu dia ingin mencari buah-buahan," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut putih, agak mirip dengan Teiru walaupun mereka tak sedarah—Utatane Piko.

"Apa maksudmu Piko? Dia menghilang dan tak memberitahukan hal itu pada kami!" seru yang berambut hitam—Hiyama Kiyoteru—agak kesal.

"Ma-Maaf aku lupa memberitahu kalian! Pada saat itu Gakupo menyuruh kita semua untuk berangkat, jadi aku lupa!" seru Piko menyesal.

"Arghhhh! Aku pusing mencari dia kemana!" seru Gakupo frustasi.

"Sabar, aku pun demikian. Lebih baik kita jalan lagi, siapa tahu Teiru belum jauh," saran Kiyoteru.

"Setuju dengan Kiyoteru," ujar Kaito.

"Baiklah, kita jalan lagi," ucap Gakupo.

Kaito menepuk bahu Piko dua kali, "Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti akan menemukan Teiru, percayalah."

Piko mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah Rin, jangan menangis, ya? Hanya luka kecil kok."

Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah barat, yang dikira mereka sebagai arah sumber suara. Dan mereka menemukan sosok berambut putih, sedang bersama gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menangis.

"I-Itu Teiru bukan?" tanya Piko memastikan.

"Aku yakin itu Teiru!" seru Gakupo sambil berlari ke arah Teiru, "TEIRU!"

"Puji Tuhan! Dunia ternyata begitu sempit!" pekik Kiyoteru sambil ikut berlari, tepat di belakang Gakupo.

"Tunggu!" seru Piko dan Kaito bersamaan.

Teiru menoleh, merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Teiru?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku tadi," jawab Teiru, "lukanya tidak sakit lagi?"

"Lumayan," jawab Rin, "sekarang kita bisa jalan?"

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Teiru.

"OI TEIRU! TELINGA DAN MULUTMU ADA KAN?! KALAU ADA, SAHUT KAMI!"

"SUKONE TEIRU!"

"Lho? Apa itu teman-temanmu? Suara itu menyebut namamu," tanya Rin.

"Sepertinya iya...," jawab Teiru dengan nada menggantung seakan tak yakin, dan ia menyiapkan kedua belatinya, "kalau mereka adalah pemburu, dan kebetulan mengetahui identitas kita."

Rin kaget, "Te-Teiru? A-Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Sebenarnya, aku dulunya adalah pembunuh bayaran. Dan walaupun aku sudah tak melakukannya lagi, pasti mereka akan balas dendam. Rin, pergilah, aku takut kau pun akan menjadi sasaran mereka," ujar Teiru terus terang.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin mereka mengejarmu! Dan tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!" seru Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Teiru.

"Karena Teiru orang baik," jawab Rin.

Giliran Teiru yang kaget, "Aku tidak sebaik yang kaupikirkan, Rin. A—"

"Dan aku suka Teiru," sambung Rin, dan itu memotong ucapan Teiru, "aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku berdebar jika di sampingmu."

"OI TEIRU! INI AKU, KAITO! DAN INI ADA GAKUPO, PIKO, DAN KIYOTERU!"

"Ah, ternyata betul-betul temanku," Teiru menyimpan lagi belatinya, "Ayo Rin! Kaumau bertemu dengan teman-temanku?"

Rin mengangguk mantap, "Ya!"

"Kita tak perlu berlari, nanti kau akan jatuh lagi," ucap Teiru lembut, namun entah mengapa, Rin merasa ada nada dingin di sana.

_Apa Teiru membenciku? Karena ... aku telah menyatakan perasaanku secara tidak sadar, dan mana mungkin Teiru mau denganku, aku cacat!_ batin Rin sedih.

_Kenapa suaraku begini sih? Aku yakin pasti Rin menyadari dinginnya suaraku,_ batin Teiru cemas.

Teiru memapah Rin untuk berjalan, sementara Kaito dan ketiga kawannya berlari mendekat. Awalanya mereka berempat bingung kenapa tidak berlari saat melihat mereka, namun saat melihat Rin yang kebetulan hanya memiliki satu kaki, mereka memakluminya.

"Maaf atas nada suaraku tadi," bisik Teiru.

"Tak apa," balas Rin.

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya Tuhan memberkati kita!" seru Gakupo sambil memeluk Teiru.

"Aku minta maaf Teiru, aku lupa memberitahu yang lain saat kau pergi," ujar Piko dengan posisi kepala menunduk.

"Tak apa Piko. Aku tahu kau tak sengaja," balas Teiru.

Kaito memandangi Rin dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau ... bukankah mantan tunangan Hibiki Lui itu?"

Jder!

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar dirinya, Rin gelagapan, "Ee, mungkin kau salah orang. Umm..."

"Kau itu kalau tidak salah ... Kagami ... duh Kagami apa ya? Ah! Kagamine Rin! Benar bukan?" tanya Kaito bersemangat.

"Kaito, kau mengenalnya? Dari mana?" tanya Teiru heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Lui itu temanku! Dia menangis saat menceritakan bahwa ia tak bisa bersama Suzune Ring—orang yang dicintainya—dan dijodohkan dengan si Rin ini! Ketika Rin menolaknya, dia pura-pura sedih, dan sebenarnya senang bisa dekat sama Ring lagi, pada akhirnya _happy ending_! Mereka tunangan!" jelas Kaito dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Dia menangis karena dijodohkan dengan orang cacat," ujar Rin datar.

"Entahlah, aku tak paham. Cinta itu rumit," komentar Kiyoteru.

"Ah Rin, aku lupa memperkenalkan mereka. Yang rambut biru ini Kaito, yang rambut ungu ini Gakupo, yang rambut putih ini Piko, dan yang terakhir ini Kiyoteru," ujar Teiru memperkenalkan keempat temannya.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas sebelum malam. Setelah kulihat peta, dari sini ke luar cukup jauh, dan banyak binatang buas di hutan ini. Tadi Kiyoteru saja nyaris dipatuk ular," tutur Piko.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita harus cepat!" komentar Gakupo.

"Mereka semua temanku, jadi kita pasti bisa keluar hutan ini dengan selamat," ujar Rin.

"Oh benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu! Ayo Rin!" seru Kaito bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Rin, kauyakin tidak ingin ke rumah orangtuamu?" tanya Teiru.

Rin mendelik, "Kau berniat mengusirku?"

"Oh, tentu tidak. Maksudku, aku hanya penasaran mana orangtuamu, sebab aku ingin melamarmu ta—"

Teiru buru-buru menutup mulutnya, keceplosan. Rin hanya tertawa kecil. Mendadak datanglah Tei—kakak Teiru—membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh.

"Eh? Kau sudah menemukan cintamu, adik kecilku? Ahh, nanti aku bisa punya keponakan baru," goda Tei.

"Diam!" seru Teiru sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Hei Rin," Tei duduk di samping Rin, "kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatmu memiliki dua kaki. Tentunya dengan kaki palsu. Yah, jika kau menginginkannya..."

Tampak binar-binar bahagia di wajah Rin, sesaat mendadak irisnya terlihat redup, "Apa yang bisa kuberikan pada Kakak? Aku bahkan tak punya apa-apa."

"Aduh, jangan sungkan Rin! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini! Jadi anggap saja usahaku ini adalah sebuah tanda bahwa aku telah menganggapmu ada di keluarga kami," terang Tei.

"Begitukah?" tanya Rin agak ragu.

"Tentu! Teiru menyukaimu! Dan kau menyukai Teiru bukan?" balas Tei

Anggukan Rin menjadi jawabannya, "Y-Yaa...," tambahnya.

"Teiru! Bersikaplah romantis sedikit! Lamar dia!" seru Tei.

Teiru berjalan, dan berlutut di hadapan Rin sambil memegang tangan kanan Rin, membuat Rin jadi bingung, "Rin, m-maukah kau menjadi ... pendamping hidupku? A-Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia..."

Rin ternganga. Wajahnya memerah luar biasa, begitu pun Teiru. Teiru tak biasanya menjadi seperti ini! Ah! Sulit dideskripsikan! Tapi kesempatan biasanya tak pernah datang dua kali, "A-Aku mau..."

Teiru mencium punggung tangan Rin, membuat Rin ingin terbang saja rasanya. Begitukah rasanya ... cinta? Hal yang sering ia tonton saat masih di rumahnya?

"Kauyakin? Walaupun statusku adalah seorang mantan pembunuh bayaran ini? Aku pernah membunuh orang, bahkan banyak..."

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu?" tanya Rin sedih. Dia memang tahu kalau Teiru adalah pembunuh bayaran, tapi dia ingin tahu juga alasannya.

"Itu...," Teiru bingung untuk menjawab apa.

Iris biru Rin menatap Tei, yang juga menunduk, "Kenapa? Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memberitahuku?"

"Sewaktu perusahaan Sukone bangkrut, ayahku depresi hingga menjadi gila, lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Ibuku stres berat sampai-sampai menggantung dirinya. Aku yang masih kuliah S1 yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi harus bekerja sambilan setelah pulang kampus. Sementara Teiru yang masih SMP untuk lulus ke SMA diajak teman-temannya untuk berbuat onar. Hah, aku tak menyangka adikku yang paling polos ini jadi seperti itu. Teiru, kau lanjutkan," jelas Tei.

"Jadi, pada saat aku diajak teman-temanku itu, mereka ingin mencuri uang bank. Karena aku tak tahu rencana mereka, jadi aku ikut saja. Mereka memberiku sebuah pistol, tak lupa dengan beberapa peluru. Saat sampai di bank, semua orang panik melihat kami. Aku yang ingin menenangkan salah seorang kasir bank malah tak sengaja menekan pelatuknya dan dia tertembak. Teman-temanku memujiku, namun aku tak bangga sama sekali. Saat aku tak mau melakukannya lagi, mereka mengancamku akan membunuh kakakku, dan kakakku memang nyaris dibunuh mereka. Mulai saat itulah, aku mengikuti sebuah badan operasional sampai akhirnya dibubarkan karena digrebek polisi, dan aku dipenjara enam bulan. Sebagai tambahan, aku dibayar lima enam juta sebulan untuk melakukan hal semacam itu," sambung Teiru.

"Aku lega Teiru sudah bertobat," ujar Tei.

Mereka berdua menunduk. Mereka juga sudah menyadari kalau Rin tengah menangis.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menerimanya," jawab Rin sambil menghapus air matanya.

Kedua orang bermarga Sukone itu kaget bukan kepalang, terutama sang adik. Kenapa Rin bisa-bisanya memaafkan orang yang merupakan mantan pembunuh bayaran dalam waktu singkat? Apa Rin sudah tak waras? Apa Rin tak takut kalau Teiru berubah seperti dulu?

"Kalau itu memang sudah terjadi, buat apa harus ditangisi? Tak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu. Yang terpenting adalah menjalani masa depan dengan bahagia. Bersama Teiru," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau ... menerimaku apa adanya?" tanya Teiru.

Rin mengangguk, "Lagi pula, Teiru sudah bertobat bukan? Itu artinya Teiru sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Dan aku merasa tak enak hati jika tidak memaafkan Teiru, karena tanpa Teiru yang mengajakku keluar dari hutan, aku tak akan duduk di sini sekarang."

"Terima kasih banyak, Rin," ujar Tei, "harusnya aku tak begitu lemah, dan dengan begitu, adikku tak perlu berbuat dosa sekeji itu."

"Sudahlah, tak penting mengingat masa lalu yang kelam, seperti kataku tadi. Aku hampir lupa, aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah membantuku keluar dari hutan itu," balas Rin.

"Sama-sama," jawab Teiru, "ya sudah, sepertinya hanya itu yang perlu kuutarakan. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita ... pacaran?"

"I-Iya...," jawab Rin malu-malu.

"Hei Rin, tapi ingat ya, pernikahanmu masih dua atau tiga tahun ke depan! Kalian masih harus sekolah!" seru Tei bercanda, "Untuk kakimu akan sebentar lagi kuurus, dan biayanya ditambah biaya sekolahmu tak perlu kaukhawatirkan," tambahnya.

Mau tak mau Rin dan Teiru tertawa. Dan tanpa sadar ada empat sosok laki-laki yang mengintip mereka dari jendela.

"Mereka serasi sekali." — Kaito.

"Aduh, buat iri yang jomblo." — Piko.

"Tidak boleh kalah sama yang muda! Hubunganku dengan Luka sudah benar-benar akrab!" — Gakupo.

"Semoga mereka berbahagia." — Kiyoteru.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin~_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** :

Bener-bener deh. Ngga nyangka bisa buat _fic_ beginian. (Dan saya tahu, ini ngga mutu).

Ini spesial buat ulang tahun sahabat tercinta, Kurotori Rei! Maaf banget sebagai sahabat (bejat) ngirim hadiahnya telat! Huhuhu *nangis sambil tebar bunga plastik*

Maaf jika misalnya ngga suka dengan _fic_ ini. Silahkan _review_nya! Krisar diterima, _flame_ pun diterima!


End file.
